Camp Hogwarts
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: Just a little fantasy about if my favorite summer camp, Camp Shalom, had Harry Potter counselors and went on forever. This could be interesting...


The following is a recording found at Camp Shalom.

Genevieve Aurora Belladonna and Zoë Amara Nightshade were never normal. Most of the other kids thought they were just plain weird. But it went beyond that.

First came their looks. Genevieve had long red hair that reached down to her ankles. It was silky and glossy, with curls at the ends. Genevieve's eyes were much, much bigger than most kids', and a deep, bright emerald green. Her skin was pretty pale, and she had a smattering of freckles across her nose. She was five feet even, and very slender.

Zoë's hair also came to her ankles, but it was thick, dark brown, and wavy. Her eyes were also very big, but not nearly as big a Genevieve's and they were a piercing dark blue. Zoë was very tall, at around five and a half feet. Her skin was pretty tanned, and her face was completely clear. No zits, no freckles, nothing. Zoë was also very slender.

Weird things happened when the girls were angry or scared, and they never really fit in. They lived in an orphanage, and had to deal with the taunts of the other children every day. Genevieve just stared the bully in the eye and took it. Zoë would get angry and make up clever, biting comebacks on the spot.

Both girls were best friends, and wished they could be anywhere but there. Anywhere at all.

One normal Tuesday night, Genevieve and Zoë headed for their bedroom, near tears. The kids had been worse than ever today. They made their way to their beds and heard a voice whisper, "Stupefy" and the girls fell to the floor unconscious.

Genevieve sat up in bed one morning and rubbed her eyes. She realized she wasn't in her dormitory at the orphanage. She didn't remember going to be the day before, and she started to panic. Genevieve glanced around the room and realized it was a camp cabin. She crept off the top bunk of her bed, and realized Zoë was in the bunk below her. She was sitting up, and had her head in her hands.

"I thought you died! I can't figure out where we are and I found you and you wouldn't wake up and you weren't moving but your eyes were open and-"

"I get it! I just woke up and I don't know where we are either, but I plan to find out. Follow me."

Genevieve and Zoë padded out of the cabin and onto a dirt trail. They followed this until they came to a sort of picnic shelter, with only two walls and a concrete floor. On one wall were two bathrooms, one for guys and one for girls, and on the other was a fireplace. The room was full of picnic tables, and tons of people ranging from about fourteen to maybe late twenties sat at these tables. A pair of redheaded twins stood at the front of the room. They were talking to the people in the picnic tables, but Genevieve and Zoë couldn't get close enough to hear what they were saying without being seen. They saw people start to stand up, and ran back to the cabin as fast as they could. They quickly dove into their bunks and pretended to be asleep.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, a girl screamed in the woods, and all hell broke loose.

"Did you hear that?"

"What was it?"

"Where are we?"

"What happened?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you?"_

All of the kids grew hysterical fairly quickly. Pretty soon everyone was crying and screaming and shouting and cursing.

A bell tolled from the direction of the picnic shelter, and the camp turned dead quiet. Someone shouted, "All campers to the Pavilion!" and kept ringing the bell.

The kids in the camp hoped for information, and walked to the picnic shelter and stood around it.

The teens Genevieve and Zoë had seen were all standing in the front of the room, and one of them said, "You can sit down, you know."

All the kids nervously took a seat at the picnic tables.

(My turn.) Ginger here. Justin and T.J. are rubbish storytellers. Wait, you don't know who Ginger is, do you? I'm Genevieve, but everyone calls me Ginger. And you don't know who Justin and T.J. are either, so I better get started.

Well, basically they told us that we're witches and wizards and we came to this camp because this school got completely ruined in some gigantic war, and it will take forever to rebuild but they used some spell to make it summer forever and no one gets older until their school gets fixed or something. Something like that. This used to be a muggle camp called "Camp Shalom" and a bunch the counselors and ACs – sorry, assistant counselors- are magic so they got to stay. We basically have the Village, which is the little kids, and Outpost, which are the kids who are over eleven and should have gone to the school, had it not been annihilated. We have hundreds, possibly thousands, of campers here. Most campers are in the Village though. The counselors in Outpost are Molly, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Lavender, Kyle (pronounced Keil) Pansy, Michael, and Neville. The ACs are Billy and Sarah and Ginny. Oh, and Justin and Yoder are here too. Yoder in charge of activities and Justin is the Outpost director. I think I got everyone. I'm in Hermione's cabin, aka Pine. This is totally epic. And now I have to hand the mic over to somebody else.

"Ginger, you talk too much!" (boy's voice)

"I don't care!"(Ginger)

"What the heck am I supposed to say?"(boy again)

"Just say something interesting that happened and Justin and T.J. will put it together!" (Ginger)

"What?"(boy)

"Just give me the mic!" (older boy's voice)

"Ash cabin! Get over here!"(older boy)

"What are you-" (Ginger)

"You know what I'm gonna do" (older boy)

"You wouldn't dare!" (Ginger)

"Watch me!" (older boy)

Billy here. I'm AC of Ash-

(boy voices)"Hi!"

"What's up!"

"Get some!"

"Wildfire!"

"Wildcard!"

"Yeah!"

- and anyways, we are going to tell about a hysterically funny incident during camp.

Okay, so it's the second week and we are in the Pavilion for snack. Ash is sitting next to Pine, and the girls in Pine start playing truth or dare. Ginger asks Christina and she picks truth. Ginger asks Christina which guy she thinks is cutest and Christina says she doesn't know. Then Christina asks Ginger the same thing and Ginger says Billy, which is me. I wasn't listening. Christina asked who was that, and she said the blond one in Ash. Then a bunch of boys yell to Ginger,"You like GAVIN!" and Christina tries to save her saying, not him! The other blond one, because Ginger hates Gavin. And then Ginger has a total spazz attack and screams "Christina! Shut up!" because the other blond one was me and she has a GIGANTIC crush on me. Then all the Ash boys shine their lights on me and go "Billy a girl is in luuuurve with you" and suddenly all the girls in Pine start laughing, including Ginger, and making random comments like, "Oh my gosh, isn't he dreamy!" and then we start staring and thinking they are freaks, and that only makes them laugh harder-"

"Billy! You. Aren't. Making. Any. Sense. (Ginger)

"So?" (Billy)

"I have a waaaaayyyyy better idea!" (man's voice)

"What?"(Ginger and Billy at the same time)

"We can use the Pensieve and record that instead of this. This isn't working out the greatest." (man's voice)

"Fine."

*mic shuts off*

"Ginger here. We decided to put all the memories into a Pensieve and tell it from there. Much simpler. So everything will be in third person, but you can hear what everyone's thinking, sort of. Maybe. I guess."

"T.J. here. We have to start on the third day, because before that…. Let's just say the first two didn't go so well."

"The cutest boy!" Molly and Hermione sang from the front of the bus.

"THE CUTEST BOY!" the girls screamed back.

"THE CUTEST GIRL!" the boys screamed.

"I ever saw!"

"I EVER SAW!"

"Was sipping so!"

"WAS SIPPING SO!"

"Da from a straw!"

"DA FROM A STRAW!"

"The cutest boy I ever saw was sipping soda from a soda from a straw!"

"THE CUTEST (insert boy or girl here) I EVER SAW WAS SIPPING SODA FROM A SODA FROM A STRAW!"

"I asked- Ool! Ool!"

"OOL!OOL!OOL!OOL!OOL!OOL!" the campers chanted as they approached the Maqoketa YMCA.

Ten minutes later, the lifeguards had given up all hope. Everyone was screaming, throwing people, ducking people, running, splashing, and singing annoying camp songs.

Genevieve (she hasn't gotten her nickname yet) stood in the ool with Zoë

"What do you want to do?" Zoë moaned

"I don't know! That's the seventh time you've asked!"

Suddenly an almost demonic smile crossed Genevieve's face.

"I know. Let's play Shark Bait."

"What the heck is that?"

"See the boys?"

"Yes…. I don't like the direction this is going…"

"Not that! We go over there and see how long we can last."

"That is the most dangerous, stupidest thing I have ever heard. But it sounds like fun. Let's go!"

So the two girls swam over to where all the boys at camp were playing basketball, and Zoë watched as Genevieve grabbed the ball from one of the boys.

"Give it back!" he yelled.

"You're a girl, you can't play!" said another.

"Who said I was playing basketball?"

And she ducked him.

"Oh it is on!"

Genevieve played rough with the boys. She lasted about ten minutes before an AC picked her up from behind and threw her halfway across the ool.

And she went right back and kept fighting until it was time to leave.

And, on the bus on the way back from the ool, as Zoë, Genevieve, and Riley were sitting in the very back of the bus giggling about Genevieve's crush on the AC who threw her, Billy. They were almost back to camp.

Genevieve noticed on of the three boys who was in the seat across from her was listening to them and said, "Stop listening in!"

To which he responded, "I'm not listening in, I'm staring at you. Get your words right, girl!"

All the campers near them made that "Whooooooooooo" noise that they make when boys and girls flirt.

Genevieve thought he was kinda cute, but decided to play hard to get.

"I ain't falling for any of that crap, kid. " she said as she tossed her long red hair.

"Kid? I'm what, three inches taller than you?"

Genevieve ignored him.

"Gavin looks like a younger, uglier Cody Simpson." Some snotty girl said.

"Omg, he does!"

Gavin was way ahead of them and said ,"What about me?"

No one answered. "I said, what about me?"

You must understand something about Gavin. He has blond hair that comes to his eyebrows, light blue ish green ish eyes, and a few faint freckles. Half the girls in the camp have a crush on him but don't say it, and never leave him alone.

Ginger suddenly blurted, "They said you looked like a younger, uglier Cody Simpson!"

Gavin walked slowly towards her. An hour ago she dissed him for completely missing Bailey and Jenna when he tried to tackle them, and he tackled her. He just kept walking closer and closer till their noses were touching. Ginger stared into his eyes and a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Suddenly he grabbed her head with both hands and started kissing her. He let go of her head and dropped his hands to her shoulders and Ginger went slack. She couldn't believe what was happening.

All the other girls started screaming and the kids on shore started yelling and Ginger pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I- you- you're – you look like a beautiful devil when you're angry!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what-"

SLAP


End file.
